Dear Diary
by Sango Hikari
Summary: I met Niisan's new friend today. He has these big glasses and dresses funny. I mean, who wears a cape these days? A oneshot from Yuzu's perspective.


This story was inspired by LadyLefaye's story, _To Trust a Friend._ It's a ChadKarin fic, but at the end briefly mentions something about Yuzu and Ishida; thus, inspiring me to write this story. I seem to like writing about crack pairings lately. Also, in case you're wondering, this takes place after Ishida enters the story, but before Rukia gets taken back to Soul Society.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. But Shirou-chan is MINE! -laughs insanely and gets hit on the head with Hyourinmaru- Or not…

* * *

**Monday**

Dear Diary,

I met Nii-san's new friend today. He has these big glasses and dresses funny. I mean, who wears a cape these days? He was arguing with Nii-san about something; something about him being a 'Qracy' or something like that. Wow, I say 'something' a lot. Anyway, I noticed that he pushed his glasses up a lot. I mean, _a lot. _Like, every ten seconds. But he was really polite; when I served their tea, he thanked me in the sweetest voice. I must say, I prefer him over Nii-san's big friend. He kinda scares me, even though Karin-chan keeps talking about how he saved her from something. I wish I could see spirits as well as she and Nii-san can. Oh, I almost forgot! I have go shop for dinner! More later!

Yuzu

**Tuesday**

Dear Diary,

Sorry about the short entry yesterday, but I had homework after dinner so I couldn't tell you more. Nii-san's friend came over again today. I found out that his name is Ishida Uryuu. Inoue-san came over, too. I never noticed before, but she has these really pretty barrettes in her hair. They look like blue snowflakes, and I could have sworn I saw one twinkle when she started talking about her friend, Tatsuki-chan, and something about dragons and princesses…Their conversations are too confusing. Oh, but I found out that I was wrong about Ishida-kun. He's not a Qracy, he's a Quincy. I wonder what that is? He said something about hating Shinigami. Aren't those the Death Gods from stories? I wonder why someone would hate them.

I never noticed before, but without the cape, Ishida-kun is really cute. I mean, I know I shouldn't say that about Nii-san's friend, but I can't help it. I served him tea again, and he smiled at me. He has a really nice smile. Still, he seems kinda agitated a lot. I don't know why; maybe it has to do with being a Quincy, whatever that is. He would be cuter if he would just smile more often…

Hey! A pair of my pajamas is missing again! I'll go ask Nii-san if he knows about it…

Yuzu

**Wednesday**

Dear Diary,

Ishida-kun didn't come over today, but I saw him on my way home from school. He was holding a bag from Sunflower Seams. You know, that 24-hour dressmaking shop? Anyway, I approached him and said hello. Then he _smiled _at me and said, "You're Kurosaki's sister, correct? Thank you for having me at your home the past couple of days." It was really awkward, and I didn't know what to say, so I asked him about the bag he was holding. He said that he was in the Craft's Club at school and was stocking up on supplies. That reminds me, isn't Inoue-san in the Craft's Club too? Do you even put an apostrophe after the T? After that, he said that said that he needed to get home. It was our first real conversation together! I wonder what kind of tea I should make if he comes over again…

I still haven't found my missing pajamas. Come to think of it, I don't think I found them last time, either. Maybe it's the same person who stole Bostov…

Yuzu

**Thursday**

Dear Diary,

I've been wondering something about Ishida-kun ever since I saw him yesterday. Do you think he's gay? I mean, I've never really met a guy who was in the Crafts Club. Oh, I asked Nii-san about the whole apostrophe thing, and he said that there isn't one. Anyway, I saw him again today. I heard that Nii-san was staying late to work on something, so I went to get him when my class got out. I passed by the Crafts Club and saw Ishida-kun. He was working quietly by himself when someone came up to him with a broken plushie. He took out this sewing kit that looked like a pencil box and started fixing it up. I noticed that he used a lot of pink lace and bows to make clothing for it. Do guys normally like pink?

I asked Nii-san if Ishida-kun was gay. He laughed and said he was wondering the same thing. That doesn't really help things. Should I ask him? Oh, but what if he hates me after that? Aww, I don't know what to do. Oh! What if Quincy is like some secret word that means gay? Maybe he comes from a whole family of gay people! Gah, I'm over thinking this, aren't I? But I can't ask Nii-san, because then he'll know that I was listening in on his conversation.

I need sleep. My head hurts from all this thinking. I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best.

Yuzu

**Friday**

Dear Diary,

Ishida-kun came over again today. I decided to try this new kind of tea I saw at the store. It has citrus in it, and I thought it was really good when I tried it. When I served it, I made sure to stay around a little longer to see what he thought. After he took a sip, he turned to me and said, "Yuzu-san, this tea is especially delicious today." I smiled happily and told him that it had citrus in it, and said that I was glad he liked it. I went back into the kitchen and heard them talking about something called a Hollow. Nii-san said something about one called a Menos Grande that had a really big nose. I wonder if it's some kind of ghost-like thing. Maybe Ishida-kun can see them too…

I still haven't asked him about whether he's gay or not. I'm not sure. I mean, to him, I'm probably just 'Ichigo's little sister.' I asked Karin-chan if she knew anything about him. "You mean the guy in the glasses? It seems like he has a stick up his ass all the time," was what she said. I scolded her about using such language, and said that was rude. She asked me if I liked him. I turned about seven shades of red before asking her if she liked Chad, at which she threw a sock out the window and stormed off. I told her not to take things out on random articles of clothing.

Still no news on the missing pajamas. I think a pair of my socks is missing, too. I asked Karin-chan about it, but she was still mad at me about earlier. Which reminds me, I should go retrieve the sock she threw out the window so I can do the laundry.

Yuzu

**Saturday**

Dear Diary,

Today was…interesting. I met Ishida-kun again. I was on my way home from shopping when I saw him walking out of a store across the street. It was another sewing place, but he had a bag with food in it, too. Of course, I walked over and said hello, at which he adjusted his glasses and said hi back. Then he reached into his grocery bag and pulled out a box of the green tea with citrus I served him yesterday, saying how it was so good he wanted some for himself. "Of course, I'm sure it won't be as good as yours," he said with a smile. I swear, my face felt like it was on fire! He must have noticed, because the next thing I know, he had his hand on my forehead and was asking me if I felt ok, because I felt a little warm. I told him I was alright, then nearly fell over from embarrassment. Literally. He reached out an arm and caught me, then offered to walk me home! It was the best three blocks I've ever walked in my life.

He can't be gay, can he? I mean, if he was, would he have walked me home like that? Of course, if he is gay, then he might have walked me home just to see Nii-san. Oh no! What if Ishida-kun is in love with Ichi-nii? Is that why he keeps coming over? But when he is over, they're always fighting. If he was in love with Nii-san, he wouldn't argue with him so much, would he? Ack, my head is starting to hurt again…

I finally found my pajamas today. They were in Nii-san's closet! I asked him why, and he just put on this weird face, said, "I wonder how those got there?" and then ran off, saying he had to be somewhere. Still no news on the socks, though.

Yuzu

**Sunday**

Well, I finally asked Ishida-kun if he was gay. Surprisingly, he took it rather well, considering what the question was. Wait, I'm not making sense, am I? Let me go back a bit. I was playing in the park when I saw Ishida-kun sitting on a bench, reading a book; it was entitled _Sarah's Guide to Sewing: How to Make the Perfect Outfit. _I wonder who Sarah is. The name sounds weird; maybe it's American or something. Anyway, I casually walked over and asked him what he was reading, even though it was fairly obvious, considering the title took up most of the cover and was in big, bold print. He didn't seem to notice this little detail, though, and started going on and on about learning about a new kind of stitch that you can use for making clothes. I just smiled and nodded, not really sure exactly what he was talking about. Then I just blurted out, "Ishida-kun, are you gay?"

He just stared at me for a moment, blinked several times, then said, "Excuse me?" I almost fell over again, which would have been even more embarrassing, seeing as how I was sitting next to him on the bench and would have fallen right into his lap. I said something about how I didn't really think so, but, well, not many guys sew, and it seemed like he liked pink a lot. Then the weirdest thing happened: he smiled! "You don't know how many people have asked me that," he said, closing his book. "I guess my book doesn't exactly help things, does it? Now, to satisfy your question, no, I am not gay. I just happen to like sewing and various other activities that, I admit, do make it seem like I am gay. However, I am not, and a young girl your age shouldn't be worrying about such things. Understand?"

I nodded; I mean, what do you say to someone after asking them if they're gay? He left shortly after that. I must say, I'm glad he isn't gay. I'm also glad he isn't mad at me for asking. Actually, I think that it might have actually strengthened our friendship; every time he comes over, he smiles at me and says hello. And I thought of the perfect nickname for him: U-chan! I mean, his first name is Uryuu, so it fits, right? Not that I'll actually ever call him that, but it's still cute.

Still no news on the missing socks.

Yuzu


End file.
